


Only the Daring

by fencingfox



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Choking, F/M, Games, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: The senior officers enjoy a quick, casual game of truth or dare in Sandrine's that leads to other games.





	Only the Daring

* * *

"Truth."

"Come on, you're no fun, Harry," complained Tom from his corner seat in Sandrine's. B'Elanna on his left nodded in agreement. "Oh well." He paused to feign thinking. In reality, he already knew what he wanted to ask his best (and possibly only) friend on this ship. He just wanted to build the suspense. "Okay, do you like Seven?"

"Yeah, she's a nice person surprisingly," Harry answered immediately. He took a sip from his drink satisfied with his easy question. Harry was likable, and in turn, he didn't have any opposition to anyone on board—except for Tom on occasion.

"No, I mean do you _like_ her?" Tom made a thrusting gesture with his hips on the word like to help clarify for his friend. B'Elanna chuckled, putting a hand to her mouth. _Poor Harry_. Harry blushed and took another drink to try to hide behind his glass. Tom and B'Elanna weren't fooled however.

"Um... I guess," Harry hesitated, "I don't know if I would be inclined to act on it, but yeah, I like her." He didn't bother mirroring Tom's gesture to make his point. Tom laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll get the two of you alone soon."

"Your turn, Harry," B'Elanna pressed. She had never played truth or dare before and found that she enjoyed the game even if it was a bit childish. Klingon's don't play these games to act out their desires. They just act. And on Kessik IV, no one would have wanted her to play anyway. She bets the first dare she'd get would have been along the lines of "_I dare you to leave_".

"B'Elanna, truth or dare?" Harry asked as his blush started to dissipate. He agreed to play with Tom for Tom's sake. He wanted Harry to dare him or B'Elanna to kiss the other. The man was crazy. Harry expected a kiss would end in a broken nose, or worse, for Tom. He just hoped he wouldn't be attacked for causing it.

"Truth," B'Elanna stated. She couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment emanating from Tom or the breath of relief Harry released. She wasn't naive. When Tom asked her to play, she caught the mischievous glint in his eyes and realized his plan was probably to get her to kiss him. _Not that she minded._ She wasn't entirely sure where the thought came from, but upon further inspection, she found she agreed with it.

"Do you like Tom?" Harry asked as he stirred his drink, watching B'Elanna. Tom turned to face B'Elanna as well. He was disappointed when she chose truth but was happy with Harry's question. Besides, she wouldn't chose truth forever. She's an adventurous person; a dare was in her future.

"Oh," she hadn't expected that. And hadn't she just gotten finished thinking about that very thing? She looked around Sandrine's, trying to buy some time. The small lounge wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either. She spotted the Captain and Chakotay enjoying a drink at the bar, their heads close together until the Captain pulled back to laugh whole-heartedly. She liked the two of them together. Chakotay deserved someone kind and smart like her. And the Captain was equally in need of someone like Chakotay. Their budding romance gave her a jolt of courage. "Yes, I do," she declared as she turned to face Tom down, daring him to react. The corner of his mouth tilted up into a smirk.

"Oh really," Tom purred. He pressed his forehead against her ridges. B'Elanna found that she appreciated the affection, but pushed him away anyway.

"Not so fast, Flyboy." Tom turned to his drink chuckling.

"I can be as slow as you like," B'Elanna felt herself blushing at the implication as an image flitted across her mind's eye. The two of them naked as he _slowly_ entered her. Tom took a sip of his drink, oblivious to B'Elanna's discomfort. She wondered what he looked like under his uniform. Discomfort forgotten, she took his form in with her eyes. He had broad shoulders and a kind of lean strength which she wondered if it was enough to hold her down. She hoped so.

"Your turn, B'ela" Tom's nickname for her drew her out of her fantasy. She took a breath to calm down. Her Klingon side was upset to be stopped so suddenly, but she promised it they would have more than fantasies soon and it relented.

"Okay, truth or dare, Tom," she knew what he would say before he said it.

"Dare," she had half a mind to dare Tom to kiss her. Her Klingon side purred at the thought and tempted her with another image. It treated her to the two of them rolling on the floor of her quarters fighting for dominance before she claimed it by biting his cheek. _Really? That's how she felt?_ Sure, she'd bit him before, but that wasn't in her control; it was the _pon farr_ making her do so. Hmm, or maybe she'd ask him to kiss Harry since her next dare would probably be to kiss him anyway. The thought made her smile. Then she had an idea.

"I dare you to ask the Captain and Chakotay to join us."

"What?"

"They probably won't say yes," Harry suggested, but he couldn't hide his smirk. B'Elanna was good at this game.

"Alright, lemme out," Tom gestured for B'Elanna to slide out of the booth. She did so and remained standing while Tom walked over to the bar where the Captain and Chakotay sat with their drinks. She saw him get their attention. Neither her nor Harry could hear him so there was no way of really knowing if he was actually asking them to join. But when they stood up and followed Tom with their drinks they realized he must have asked.

"Wow," Harry stated.

"Yeah," B'Elanna agreed. "I guess he can be pretty persuasive when he wants to." Tom slid into the booth. B'Elanna slid in next to him. The Captain and Chakotay slid in on Harry's right. The booth was just cramped enough that Tom and B'Elanna were forced to touch thighs. A spark of electricity coursed through her spine at the pleasant pressure of his thigh against hers. _Dammit, calm down,_ she told herself. She wondered if Chakotay and the Captain were equally close together. She couldn't tell from here.

"So who's turn is it?" the Captain asked.

"Tom's," Harry answered.

"Captain, truth or dare?" She took a moment to consider.

"Dare," Tom was hoping she'd say that.

"I dare you to order all the off-duty senior officers to join us." Harry blushed. Senior officers included Seven. Overall, their party would only increase by three: Seven, Tuvok, and the Doctor. The Captain tapped her combadge and spoke into it.

"All off-duty senior officers, please report to Holodeck One." It took a moment, but soon everyone was accounted for around the table either in the booth or a chair at the exposed side of the table.

"I don't see the purpose of my being here, Captain," Tuvok stated as he took a seat at a chair.

"Think of it as a bonding activity, Tuvok, to... increase efficiency and productivity among the senior staff," Janeway smiled. The other officers except the Doctor and Seven chuckled.

"Tuvok, truth or dare?" Tuvok raised an eyebrow, quizzically. If they didn't know better, Tom and Harry would say he looked surprised.

"I believe choosing dare would best facilitate bonding," Tuvok explained.

"I dare you to smile," Janeway concluded. The group leaned in to watch Tuvok's expression change from serene focus to a surprisingly jovial and kind smile that showed his teeth. _He has a nice smile,_ Janeway thought. Tuvok's expression returned to normal a moment later.

"Satisfied?"

"Greatly. Now, it's your turn."

"Doctor, truth or dare?" The doctor looked surprised. He wasn't expecting a turn so soon.

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." Tuvok seemed at a loss for words, "change your appearance to that of Captain Janeway until your next turn." The doctor shimmered out of existence and in his place sat a duplicate Captain Janeway.

"Chakotay, truth or dare?" The Doctor's voice came out in the soft timbre of Janeway's. Harry laughed.

"Dare," he fought the urge to glance at Janeway. He knew what he wanted as his dare but doubted the Doctor would accommodate him. Besides, he didn't entirely want his first kiss with Kathryn to be in front of all of the senior staff on a dare. The doctor wasn't sure what to do exactly. He glanced at Tom who puckered his lips for a moment. _Oh,_ Janeway recently came by Sick Bay for a birth control booster. He had wondered why at the time. She didn't imagine she was fraternizing with any of the crew, but if it was anyone it would only make sense for it to be Chakotay. They were the highest ranking officers and got along well from what he could tell.

"I dare you to kiss the Captain for a minute," Chakotay was shocked to say the least. Part of him was tempted to kiss the Doctor/Janeway as a cop out but upon feeling Janeway turn her body slightly towards him in anticipation he changed his mind while butterflies danced in his stomach delightfully. _A minute._ He turned toward Kathryn and couldn't help but notice the slight coloring on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. It was endearing. He pressed a hand behind Janeway's head at the nape of her neck and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. B'Elanna smiled, glad to be part of this moment. She didn't think they had kissed before now and hoped it wouldn't be their last. She allowed herself a glance at Tom and saw him pull out a timepiece.

Chakotay wasn't sure what to expect, but he hadn't expected her to taste so sweet. A hint of synthahol on her lips made his head spin and his heart speed. A quiet sigh escaped the Captain's lips much to the group's surprise. Chakotay took the opportunity to slip his tongue between them to taste her for the first time. He ran his tongue against the front of her lower teeth, then dipped it behind her upper teeth before tangling with her tongue. His heart speed and his stomach continued to twist pleasantly. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"That's a minute," Tom chimed. B'Elanna glanced down at his timepiece and noted that it had actually been two, almost three. _How mischievous..._ She briefly wondered if he would have anything mischievous for her later. _Later? Yes._ It was decided.

Chakotay and Janeway pulled apart, a line of spit connected their lips for a moment before Janeway licked it away. Her cheeks were flush, and her stomach warm. She liked Chakotay's kiss. She realized she wouldn't be opposed to another. They met eyes for a moment before she turned away to take her drink in hand as she felt her cheeks flush further.

"Truth or dare, Seven?" Seven turned to Chakotay.

"I agree with Tuvok on the efficiency of bonding: dare," she explained. Harry shifted uncomfortably next to Chakotay. He was suddenly too warm. Chakotay picked up on the message.

"I dare you to kiss Ensign Kim," he nudged Harry with an elbow. Harry blushed and looked at Seven, suddenly worried.

"Please come here, Ensign Kim," the Captain and Chakotay slid out of the booth to allow Harry a way out. Harry nervously slid out and walked to the still seated Seven. He wasn't sure what to do with his shaking hands. Tom smirked, glad that this was happening for his friend. Seven grabbed both of his hands in hers, noting the slight shaking. She pulled him down to her by pulling down on his hands. Their lips met aggressively, but Harry was surprised by the softness of her lips. Then he remembered a conversation he had with Seven long ago about how the Borg created perfect drones in all ways. Seven swiped her tongue across his lower lip and he opened his mouth willingly. They pulled apart after a long, sweet moment.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Harry glanced back at Seven as he returned to his seat. He thought a moment.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me again," Seven blushed deeply. Tom laughed. He didn't know Seven felt the same as Harry. It was sweet. Seven was probably the second hottest woman on board (second to B'Elanna of course). If he didn't already have B'Elanna, he'd probably be knocking on her door.

"Come here, Seven," the Captain and Chakotay slid out of the booth again to give Seven access to Harry.

"I think we'll head out actually." the Captain said, "we have some reports to go over." Chakotay couldn't remember any reports. "If you want to leave, you may be dismissed." The Doctor and Tuvok got up to leave as well. The Doctor, deciding that he no longer wanted to be the Captain faded out and returned as himself. He found a seat at the bar where he could continue watching the group. This game held certain insights into human behavior, possibly even mating behavior judging from the amount of kissing involved so far. Tuvok decided to return to his quarters to work on his own reports.

Seven took a seat on Harry's lap, towering over him by a few inches and tilted her head to meet his lips for the second time. Harry placed his hands on her waist as she started kissing him passionately. B'Elanna nudged Tom and then tilted her head in a let's go motion. They slid out of the booth together and B'Elanna took his hand, a tinge of blush coloring her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

**=/\=**

"We don't have any reports to finish, Captain," Chakotay responded as they entered her quarters.

"I know. I wanted some time with you after that kiss." She turned around to face him as they stood in the middle of her bedroom.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Chakotay questioned as his gaze followed his right hand which was currently running up her arm slowly. He glanced at her expression. She smiled. _A good thing then._

"Good, of course." She stepped closer so that their chests pressed against each other gently and rose to her toes to kiss Chakotay. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but ever since that kiss her mind had been running circuits about what they could do when she got him alone. And they were alone now. Chakotay leaned his head down and took Kathryn's head by the nape of her neck again. Kathryn dropped to her heels as Chakotay pressed into her. After a moment, she could feel the tell-tale bulge in her Commander's pants and grinned through the kiss.

"What is it?" Chakotay mumbled through the kiss. The rumbling of his deep voice so close to her skin made Kathryn's heart flutter. Instead of a verbal answer, Kathryn dropped a hand to massage the bulge, feeling it grow slightly under her touch. Chakotay groaned appreciatively as he felt his manhood being handled gently by Kathryn. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

"Kathryn, please," understanding the message, Kathryn stopped her ministrations to unfasten Chakotay's pants. She pulled them and his boxers down in one motion to reveal a bulging hard-on that was larger than she expected. The sight made her wet. Then she went for his jacket and turtleneck as he stepped out of the last of his pants. "Your turn," Chakotay growled as he went for her pants, slipping them and her underwear off deftly with her jacket and turtleneck next. He unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor on the pile of their clothes. He held her at arm's length by her shoulders to take her form in.

"You're beautiful, Kathryn," he caressed her sides as he spoke and felt her shudder against his hands.

"You're not bad yourself," she ran a hand across the tattoo over his eye before wrapping her arms around his neck. Chakotay picked her up by her ass. She shrieked when her feet left the ground and again when he dropped her on her bed. He climbed over her slowly, teasingly. "Such a tease!"

"I know," he said, "but you like it that way." She took a moment to think about her answer.

"Well... yes," she lifted her upper half up so her lips brushed against Chakotay's ears, "but only if it's you."

"That's music to my ears." Chakotay dove for her breasts, taking one in his mouth as he fondled the other with his right hand. Kathryn gasped at the sudden presence on her nipple. Chakotay flicked his tongue over her nipple repeatedly before suckling at her tit. It was surprisingly pleasing for both of them. He switched to the other breast with his mouth, kissing along the valley between them. His left hand replaced his mouth on the breast he had abandoned. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, feeling it harden against his tongue. Then he pulled back and blew air gently over the wet and sensitive area. Kathryn moaned softly, having not expected the chilling tingles that rose from her chest and wrapped around her torso.

"I want you, Chakotay," He pulled away from her torso to whisper in her ear.

"How much?" Kathryn moaned again when Chakotay took the top of her ear between his lips.

"More than you know," her voice hitched as Chatokay gently nipped the top of her ear, "more than I care to admit." Chakotay released his hold on her ear, kissing it as he did so. He kissed down her torso, suckling on the pale and supple skin at her waist before making his way to her groin, excited to taste her. She wriggled at his kisses once she realized where he was headed. She knew she was already so wet and was excited to feel his soft lips against hers. Just before pressing against her, Chakotay paused to build suspense as he watched her wriggle under him. His stomach twisted with desire but he resisted, waiting for her to say something.

"Chakotay, please," she gasped as he dove down, drawing circles with his tongue around her clitoris. She bucked her hips against him before he could wrap his arms around her thighs to hold her down. Being trapped drove her mad with desire as he sucked on one of her lips and then the other. Her heart beat so fast she worried it would burst out of her chest. Then he teased her entrance with his tongue before pushing his tongue into her. Her loud moan pleased him when he entered her. He could do just this all day he realized. He continued to fuck her with his tongue by moving his head back and forth as he pressed his fingers to her clitoris. Every so often he would pause inside her and curl his tongue up which elicited a pleased moan from his partner. He alternated between pinching, rubbing circles, and gently stroking her clitoris with his fingers. He found she like pinching and circles best so started to do those more. While she couldn't move, Chakotay could feel her trying to buck against him and realized she was moving faster. The thought turned him on and gave him the energy to fuck her through the pain beginning to form in his neck. He settled on rubbing circles over her clitoris at an increasing pace.

"Aah Chakotay!" She orgasmed with a rough shudder that shook her entire body as waves of pleasure washed over and drowned her in their wake. Chakotay pulled his face away to watch her but continued with slower circles on her clitoris as she rode out her long orgasm. He felt her tense and shudder again as a second orgasm rocked her body and she arched her back delightfully. He couldn't wait to be inside her. He pulled his hand away and lay to rest on top of her panting body to give her a break.

"That was," she said between pants, "delightful." There was a sweet curl to the way she said delightful that pleased Chakotay.

"Hmm. Lucky for you, I'm not finished yet," she assessed him with her eyes.

"Really?" Chakotay rocked his hips to remind her of his very hard-on.

"Oh," Kathryn chuckled and rocked with him until he'd had enough.

"Turn over," Kathryn obliged, though somewhat reluctantly. She wanted to watch Chakotay fuck her without abandon. Once she was on her stomach, Chakotay lifted her hips and she raised her legs so that she was on her knees and elbows. He pressed a hand to her entrance, not entering, just keeping pressure near there.

"Don't tease me," Kathryn commanded.

"Is that an order?" She thought a moment.

"No, but it's a stern reque-" Her voice hitched and she couldn't finish her sentence as Chakotay entered her with three fingers agonizingly slowly. The pleasure of his fingers filling her washed over her. She thought about how good it would feel once he finally entered her with his well-endowed cock. She couldn't take the wait.

"Chakotay, now," she paused. "That's an order." Chakotay raised his eyebrow but pulled his hand out and wiped his fingers against his cock, hoping to provide a little extra lubrication. He positioned himself to enter her, hands on her hips.

"Yes, Captain," he said as he thrust into her. They both let out a sigh of approval as Kathryn enjoyed the very full feeling and Chakotay cherished the feel of her walls hugging him. He started slow at first. Pulling out slow, thrusting forward slow and listened to her moans of pleasure that egged him on. He slapped one butt cheek. She yelped. When he slapped the other to even her out, she yelped followed by a sensual moan. _So she likes that._ He placed a hand on a butt cheek and squeezed while his free hand slapped her other cheek a little harder. Then he switched, listening to her delicious moaning and yelping.

An urge overtook him and told him to move faster _now_, so he returned his hands to her hips to steady both of them as he picked up the pace. From her sounds, he was sure he'd found her g-spot and pounded her there without mercy. After a moment he snaked his right hand around to her front to rub circles on her clitoris at an increasing speed. He could feel her muscles clench around him and knew she was close. Instead of letting her have it, he slowed down and pulled his hand from her clitoris to travel up to her breasts.

"Chakotay," she whined, disappointment coloring her voice a deep blue.

"Trust me," was his reply as he began to pick up the pace and moved his hand back to her clitoris for more circles. Her muscles clenched again, sooner than the first and again he slowed down and took his hand away to massage her ass. She whimpered after he stopped for the second time, wishing he wouldn't do this to her. He leaned over her back pressing all of himself to her as he picked up the pace for the third time and moved his hand back to her clitoris. He leaned back as he felt her tightening.

"Don't you dare," she growled. He wasn't planning on it this time but contemplated doing it anyway just to mess with her. Instead, he pulled all the way out to the sound of her whimpering. He left his hand where it was and after a moment, pounded back into her with everything he had. He grunted when he did so. She screamed, arching her back. Then, he continued to pound her and pressed his fingers against her clitoris a bit more with faster circles. "Chakotay!" She shuddered, which triggered his own orgasm. He kept rocking against her even as a second orgasm took her body that was longer than the last. She moaned deeply, thoroughly enjoying the pleasant and warm wave that washed over her body. He pulled out and laid down next to her. She shifted to her side and rested her head against his chest as he pulled her close.

**=/\=**

"Why did you want to leave, B'ela?" Tom asked as she grabbed her hand.

"I felt that it would be nice to leave Harry and Seven alone. Besides," she purred her next words, "I wanted to kiss you." They were still in the hallway and her words drew a few looks their way from a group of passing ensigns. She blushed deeper and pulled her hand away suddenly. Tom pulled her back to him, holding her a few inches from him.

"You did?" She turned her head away. Tom coaxed it back to facing him with his free hand. He bent to her ear, "I do too." He kissed her upper cheek, then without a thought, kissed the peak of her four ridges gently. B'Elanna didn't realize her ridges would be so sensitive to his kisses. She felt her stomachs stir with desire and her Klingon side purred, glad to be getting what it was promised.

"Let's go to your quarters," B'Elanna purred. Tom grinned mischievously because he had a surprise for her there. One he thought she'd like.

"I thought you'd never ask," he responded as he pulled her to the turbolift.

A whoosh behind them signaled the closing of the door to Tom's quarters. Once the door was closed she circled around him, smelling his neck and his wrists where his blood flowed closest to his skin. The images her Klingon side had treated her to earlier fueled her next movements. She tackled him to the floor with a growl. They landed with her on top. As she was about to bite down on Tom's cheek with glee, Tom used his body to flip her over to her back uttering his own growl. She gasped as her back hit the floor and growled when Tom started suckling at her neck above her turtleneck. He bit down, not to draw blood and B'Elanna gasped.

"Harder, Tom," she asked and he obliged with another bite on the other side that drew blood. _Good._ She wanted him to taste her blood, but was annoyed that he got to do so first. She wriggled, testing his strength to see if she would be able to flip them again. He was stronger than he looked. She wasn't sure if she could flip him if he didn't want her to, but she had to try. The thought of sinking her teeth into his cheek excited her. She chose not to think about the implication of it, maybe he'd forgotten its significance. With a grunt she managed to flip them over just as he, thankfully, released her neck from his teeth. It caught him off guard and she was able to sink her teeth into his cheek which caused him to emit a satisfied groan. His blood was a delightful mix of sweet and salty that made her blood boil with desire. She lapped at his cheek until the blood flow stopped. When she finished, Tom rolled them again and then stood to take his jacket and turtleneck off. He summoned her to join him and she did, also removing her jacket and turtleneck.

He stepped closer to her, attacking her mouth with his own. She let him have his way for a moment before she pulled away to focus on his pants. She pulled his pants and boxers down quickly. When she stood, he took the moment to pick her up and settle her on the bed. She squealed when she fell to the bed. Once there, he undid her pants and pulled both her pants and underwear off of her. He stood a moment, taking her in, but frowned when he realized she still had a bra on. He crawled over her and kneeled to unclasp her front latching bra. He was surprised she had one of these.

"They are more comfortable," she answered his unasked question. "Do you like it?" She shimmied her chest as she asked him. Tom reached over her head for his headboard searching.

"Yes, I do." He found what he was looking for and released it to grab her hands and bring them above her head aggressively. He deftly latched the leather belts around each wrist with a grin.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Something I think you'll like." He pulled back to admire his handiwork with a wicked grin. She tested her bonds. She could break them if she tried, but she didn't want to try. Already, her heart was beating faster. She knew that normally, using bonds on a Klingon would be an admission of weakness by their lover, but she didn't find herself offended, merely aroused.

Tom kissed her fiercely. Allowing himself to bite her lower lip and revel in the salty-sweet taste that accosted his mouth. Then he moved to her neck, drawing blood on the other side from before. She moaned loudly. He traveled further, resting over the top swell of her left breast. He kissed the area before clamping down hard with his teeth to draw more blood. _Where did he learn to do that!?_ She gasped, now slightly worried. She tried to tell herself that maybe it was a coincidence, but she didn't believe it, he seemed intentional.

"You didn't think I forgot what a cheek bite meant did you?" He asked with his lips touching her skin.

"I'd hoped. How did you know...?" Her voice trailed. She couldn't bring herself to ask how he knew that the best response to a cheek bite was a bite to the upper breast. _The mating bites._ She suddenly worried this would turn out to be more than a one time thing. She thought for a moment. She didn't entirely want it to be a one time thing. She _liked_ him more than she wanted to admit. He let his tongue trail along the small divots in her skin from his bite.

"I did some reading after Sakari." He moved down to her breasts, taking one in his mouth. He nibbled a little to elicit a moan from B'Elanna.

"Then you do know that you've just mated us." She squirmed under him, both excited to be his mate and a little worried he wasn't as serious as he came off to be. Tom gave her a soft mmhmm before pulling away to look at her eyes.

"I _want_ to be your mate, B'Elanna," he stated, "if you'll have me. Besides," he gestured to his now swollen cheek, "you started it. Do you want to be _my_ mate?" B'Elanna looked away and mentally squirmed under his gaze. It was so soon. And fine, she did bite him, this time without a _pon farr_ fueling her actions. She'd blame the synthahol if it wasn't synthahol, but she was relieved he wanted to be her mate. It made her belly dance happily.

"Yes I do, Tom," she looked into his blue eyes, afraid and wishing to fall in. "I want to be _your_ mate." She wanted to hug him. He must have sensed her desire and hugged her himself. She breathed in his smell with fervor, wanting nothing more than to always be with him as much as she could.

"Now then, shall we get started?" she nodded as he pulled out of the hug. He tugged on her arms to test the restraints as well. Satisfied, he debated where to go first. First he ran a hand over her right nipple, the side that didn't have his bite. _Hmm, that's no good._ He leaned down, kissing over her right breast. B'Elanna breathed deeply in anticipation of his next move. When she took her next deep breath, Tom bit down hard enough to draw blood. B'Elanna cried out in pleasure and debated giving his other cheek a bite too. She decided she would once she was free and her Klingon side agreed with her. Tom moved his mouth from her chest and worked down to her side. He kissed a fleshy area just below her ribs. B'Elanna, realizing his tell, moaned prematurely. She loved his teeth on her and couldn't wait to count the bites when they finished. She wanted to be covered in his bites. As Tom bit down, B'Elanna screamed. That particular spot was ticklish and so it was extra sensitive. His next move was to find the opposite hip from the latest bite. He bit down without his customary kisses just to see what her reaction would be. It was better than before. She squirmed as his teeth sank in and moaned loudly.

He pulled away from her hip and picked up her lower half to turn her to her side. He wanted to bite her ass a few times. Honing in near the top of her left cheek, he kissed there several times. His free hand migrated to her clitoris and began to rub her with small circles. Then he bit for blood. B'Elanna rocked against his hand while moaning. She couldn't believe how much pleasure his bites brought her. She didn't want him to stop. Tom moved to the lower part of her ass and planted a few kisses there before biting down for the last time. B'Elanna bucked against his hand harder. He lay her on her back and used only his fingers to rub alternating slow and fast circles over her clitoris while watching her expressions. She had a look of pure ecstasy that went straight to his penis. Tom pulled his hand away only to rub his penis against her clitoris and her opening. He could feel that she was already very wet and couldn't wait to enter her.

"Watch how slow I can be," he told her as he pressed his tip to her entry. _Had he seen my thoughts?_ He moved only his tip in and out a few times slowly. Then he went in another inch and did the same. He kept repeating until he was in to his hilt. B'Elanna moaned with the pleasure only fullness could bring and wrapped her legs around his butt. Tom leaned forward and supported his weight with his hands near her shoulders. Then he had an idea.

"Blink twice if you want me to stop." He pressed one hand to her throat. He didn't tighten it yet, just rested his fingers against her pulse to see how she would react. When she didn't blink twice or otherwise tell him to stop, he tightened his grip. He didn't bother thrusting yet because he wanted to make sure he could see if she wanted him to stop. She didn't tell him to stop. Instead, her eyes closed as they rolled back into her head. He was worried she was hurt until she let out a long luxurious moan. He released his grip after 20 seconds and B'Elanna's eyes fluttered open with the rush of blood and oxygen as it returned to her head.

"I like that, Tom," she purred.

"Want me to do it again? Did I go for too long or too short?" He asked.

"Do it again for a little longer please." Tom remembered then that Klingons had a greater lung capacity than humans.

"Of course, love." Her heart fluttered at the endearing nickname. _Love._

"I love you," she blurted without thinking. Tom laughed.

"I sure hope you do, my mate." Tom brushed a strand of hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. "I love you too." He pulled away and then began to slowly thrust into her at differing angles to find her sweet spot. When she growled softly, he knew he had found it. He moved his hand to her neck and tightened his grip while still thrusting steadily. B'Elanna moaned softly as her eyes closed again. He counted to 30 and then removed his hand. B'Elanna opened her eyes and panted as her lips regained feeling and her head swum in adrenaline and oxygen. Her heart beat faster now than it ever had and her eyes, Tom saw, were filled with fiery desire. He brought his body closer to her so that he could kiss her while pounding against her roughly. Each time he did, she moaned or growled through their kiss. He broke their kiss to press his head next to her as he felt her tightening against him. She clamped down on his shoulder with her teeth and drew blood as she shuddered and arched, pressing her breasts against Tom's chest harder. Tom stiffened and groaned when she bit him. The bite combined with her orgasm caused him to come hard. B'Elanna's whole body felt warm with delight and she enjoyed the feeling and the taste of Tom's blood as her orgasm drew to a close. Tom rested on her for a moment before pulling himself out and laying beside her to face her. With some difficulty, she turned to her side. Tom realized the reason for her difficulty was that she was still tied up. A mischievous grin marked his face.

"I might just leave you here. The next time I want you, you'll be here all ready for me."

"Hah! You wish. But, I'll be ready for you anytime you want me."

"Oh alright," Tom moved to untie her wrists. "I think we should ask the Captain to give us a room together so I can hold you to that."

"I'd like that," B'Elanna agreed. Once free she ran a hand over the bite on Tom's cheek. Her Klingon side reminded her. She turned Tom's face to allow her access to his other cheek and bit down to draw blood. Tom yelped. He felt more pain than pleasure now that he wasn't aroused anymore. B'Elanna lapped up his blood greedily until he stopped bleeding and then pulled away to look at him.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to even you out, love." Tom chuckled and pressed his forehead against her ridges with a smile.


End file.
